


通话

by Ververg



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 南硕/PWP/NC17/PHONE SEX/DIRTY TALK





	通话

金南俊发来语音通话时金硕珍刚回到自己的房间。年关已至，亲朋好友纷至沓来，接待客人的担子自然落到他的身上。晚饭后送走今天最后一波亲戚，他才得空回房好好休息一阵。他揉着犯痛的额角贴着床沿坐下，插上耳机，同意了金南俊的对话邀请。  
“哥在干嘛？”金南俊的声音压得有点低，像是蒙在被子里说话。  
金硕珍心道这小子不方便打电话还非要打过来说这么两句，但又不想把电话就这么挂了，于是回答：“我刚忙完，正在房间里休息，一会儿就睡了。你那边呢？”  
“我没什么事。哥很累吗？”  
“还好。今天来的人比较多，陪的时间太久了，一大家子人在一起聊天，有点闹头疼。”  
“哎，那我不打扰哥休息了……”  
“别挂，”金硕珍叫停，“我想你了。”  
电话那头的呼吸声短暂地凝固了一瞬，复又恢复正常，还带了一点气流突然从鼻腔里涌出的喘息。金南俊的声音比刚才还沙哑：“我也想哥。”  
金硕珍觉出几分不对味儿：“你在做什么？”  
“我在想哥。”金南俊舔了舔发干的嘴唇，右手缓慢地撸动，“哥的手真美。”  
“哥的手握住我的时候我费了好大劲才忍住没射，但还是很快。哥的手好软，和我的一点都不一样。”金南俊说着还埋怨起金硕珍来，“都怪哥，哥太好了，我现在都硬不起来。”  
金硕珍没想到金南俊的脸皮能厚到这种程度。他张嘴反击：“你别把自己的问题推到我身上。”  
电话那边没了声音。金硕珍以为是金南俊哑口无言，这一回合他略胜一筹。没曾想道高一尺魔高一丈，本该休眠的屏幕亮了起来，镜头那边一阵摇晃，露出了金南俊的脸。  
金南俊像是喝了酒，脸上还有未散去的红晕。他身上只着一件白衬衫，看样子是哪套西服的内衬；领带松松垮垮地挂在颈间，布条垂落到胯部，衬衣领口没了温莎结的束缚敞得大开，又在锁骨下方被系着的第二颗扣子收束，勒出胸肌的形状，布料下有若隐若现的深色凸点。他只系了这一颗扣子，再往下是蜜色的肉体：结实的腹肌，没入裤腰的人鱼线……和让人无法忽视的、被他握在右手中的阴茎。  
“哥看到了吗？”金南俊的另一只手举着手机，调整角度，好把大半个身子都塞进镜头。  
怎么可能看不到？金硕珍甚至连上面的脉络都看得一清二楚。男人的性器不小，仅是半勃的尺寸就十分可观。他曾将金南俊的性器握在手中，从阴囊到龟头，从下至上每一处都照顾得妥当。  
“哥还记得吗？哥握着我的时候，像这样。”金南俊的右手动作起来，镜头也随着动作有些摇晃。他的手从最底端出发，手心贴紧柱身打到顶部，转个圈向下捋，露出半藏在包皮里的龟头，掌心在顶端蹭两下才继续往下撸。  
“哥的手法好棒。”  
金硕珍忘了这是他从哪个片里学的，第一次应用于实践就是在金南俊身上。他的动作很生涩——在当时，他第一次帮别人做这种事，控制不好力度，害怕弄疼金南俊。事后金南俊也没做什么评价，只是说有时间还想再来一次。  
“哥还记得后来的事吗？你帮完我之后。”金南俊手上的动作没停，抬起头注视镜头，问道。  
当然记得。金硕珍闭上眼。他记得金南俊把他的性器握到手里，美名其曰“礼尚往来”。他的手很大，能裹住他勃起的阴茎，手指还不安分地剐蹭他的马眼。金南俊每次抽拉手都会达到他的龟头顶部再落下，另一只手则不轻不重地拉扯他的阴囊。  
金硕珍有一种被窥视感，即便他根本没有打开摄像头，他依然感觉自己浑身赤裸地躺在金南俊面前，在他面前勃起，陷入性的乐园。  
金南俊低笑：“哥，你硬了。”  
“我想看哥的脸，可以吗？”  
“做梦”两个字到了嘴边不知道为什么变成了“好”。

 

金硕珍打开前置摄像头。他上身还穿着白天接待客人的衣服，下身的裤子被他随手扔到床角。宽大的卫衣一直没过臀部，勃起的阴茎把卫衣撑起一个鼓包，只有通过露在外面的一小截大腿才能窥探到一丝卫衣下的风景。  
金南俊的嘴唇比之前更干了一些。他盯着屏幕，目光落在金硕珍快要烧红的脸颊上。他比谁都清楚金硕珍在床上的害羞劲儿，就是喊两声“哥”都会羞得脸颊通红。  
“哥，你下面穿内裤了吗？”  
金硕珍被他臊得说不出话。他隔着衣服虚握住硬挺的性器，布料磨蹭到敏感的顶端。快感逐渐累积，从铃口溢出的前列腺液沾湿了卫衣。金硕珍庆幸自己穿的是黑色衣服，不然让金南俊看到不知道又要调侃些什么荤话。  
“哥，把手伸进去。”  
金南俊看着金硕珍的手缓慢地探入卫衣下。他果然没穿内裤，金南俊心想。他们在床上的节奏一向合拍，像这样的情事也偶有发生。金硕珍害羞归害羞，但在性事上并不矫情。  
金南俊硬得发疼。他的确喝了酒，躺在床上看相册里金硕珍的照片，突然就想听他的声音。过年期间他同家人住在一起，白天阖家欢乐，他也乐得多陪陪家人；到了晚上一个人在房间里躺着，就越发想念金硕珍。这本该是团圆的日子，他们却分隔两地。  
金硕珍把手探到衣服下，抬起头看向屏幕里的金南俊，问道：“南俊，你要看吗？”  
金南俊没有回答，只是直勾勾地盯着金硕珍。  
金硕珍在金南俊的视线中把卫衣撩起，将私处暴露在他的视野中。金南俊手上的动作忍不住加快，嘴上也不放过金硕珍：“哥，你好美。”  
“我想把你的阴茎握在手里，就像你现在做的这样。我会在你快要射精时减速，你就会求我再快一点，等你又想射的时候我再放慢速度。哥会不会红着眼一副快要哭出来的样子？就像现在这样？”  
金硕珍咬着下唇，眼角发红。他快要溺死在金南俊的目光中，生理上的欢愉与心理上的羞耻感将他推向极乐边缘。他再也抑制不住对金南俊的渴望，声音中夹了几分哭腔：“别说了……我快要到了……”  
金南俊把手机拿到面前，在屏幕上落下一吻：“哥，我好想射到你脸上。”  
他说完再去看手机，通话已经结束。  
金南俊用沾在手指上的精液在手机屏幕上画了个圈，圈出金硕珍的脸所在的位置。  
“你不知道你刚才高潮的样子有多美。”

金南俊去浴室冲完澡回来发现手机的呼吸灯在闪烁。他点开屏幕，发现是金硕珍的短信。  
“南俊，明年一起过年吧。”  
“好。”


End file.
